The present invention generally relates to aircraft cooling systems, and more particularly, to a modular cooling system capable of expanding aircraft cooling system capacity.
Some systems onboard aircraft generate heat, which may negatively impact personnel and computer equipment. Thus, various portions of aircraft must be cooled to maintain appropriate temperatures for passengers, crew, and equipment. Conventional cooling systems have been used to cool the portions of the aircraft that need to be cooled. Although these conventional cooling systems provide adequate cooling when originally installed, over time the aircraft may be retrofitted with improvements and accessories that increase the heat generated onboard the aircraft. The increased heat generation frequently results in an increased need for cooling. In the past when cooling system capacities needed to be increased, cooling packs, engine bleed systems, and/or duct networks had to be replaced to accommodate the increased capacity system. These changes have caused aircraft to be grounded for extended periods while the cooling systems are upgraded. Further, removing entire portions of cooling systems and replacing those portions with upgraded systems results in considerable expense. Thus, there is a need for an aircraft cooling system that permits capacity to be increased without replacing cooling packs, engine bleed systems, and/or duct networks.